


Cookies and soy milk.

by MaryohMary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Childhood Trauma, Clothing, Comfort Food, Cookies, F/M, Food Issues, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Manicures & Pedicures, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Shower Sex, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryohMary/pseuds/MaryohMary
Summary: Considering the years we know each other having this conversation shouldn't be difficult. "Snape, I mean Severus, I want to feed you, to bathe you, to turn you into a world of indulgence." Yeah, maybe not today, tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow.Such are the thoughts of Healer Hermione Granger in regards to Potion Master Severus Snape, colleague and friend for more than 3 years. This is a story of changing a terrible past for a new world of softness, warmth and deep satisfaction.





	1. Cookies and crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have been addicted and indulging in the Severus - Hermione's' ship for years. Always the reader, never the writer. Since I have no formal training I am sure there will be errors on my story and I'll be happy to correct them if you kindly let me know. This was a fun story to write that my vivid imagination created when updates were not coming from my favorite authors. Just trying to keep the inspiration flowing.  
> Flames will be used to warm my tea and are as appreciated as the kudos. You are welcome to some cookies and tea, enjoy.
> 
> *Are disclaimers of not owning anything but my computer and my old desktop necessary? consider them done, I just like to play with our characters, after all they are bigger than life. Long life to SS/HG! Non canon compliant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have some and tea and cookies. Just try one ...little ...cookie.

Some of the witches and wizards at St Mungo’s remind me too much of Hogwarts, they may be older but definitely not wiser, most act like stupid, malevolent and gossiping mean teenagers. Many times I’ve overheard the comments, I’ve seen the cruel eyes following the poor soul who is the preferred target of the week, heck, I had my fair share being the target for months and now I am just content to be ignored since I am boring Granger, even getting fat has fallen into oblivion about a year ago.

Why can’t I learn? I am always tender hearted for the downtrodden and listening to the not so soft whispers of “well, you will think that he can come up with a strong potion to clean that greasy hair” just pulls something inside me and I want to go over there and slap the bully bitch reminding her that she is a well know slut and to use a “strong potion” for her crabs next time and not to come and ask me for “a medical treatment for a little problem”, ha, little! You don’t get the nickname of Crablishius for being a decent witch.

Taking a deep breath, I casually walk towards Snape -as if I didn’t hear that hurtful comment- and with a smile on my face I look up at a very scowling Potions Master.

“Good morning, it’s great that I found you, I was looking for you. I got a professional consultation that I would like to discuss with you in my office… that is if you have time now” I am starting to doubt the sanity of my impetuosity. What is wrong with me? I just reminded myself how much I like to be ignored and not to call attention to myself.

Well, he looks infuriated, -which is normal for him- and puzzled -which is not so normal for him-, and do I detect a little grateful? No, that can’t be, Snape grateful, well that is new.

“Good morning Healer Granger” 

I smile again, in what I hope is an encouraging way.

He hesitates but I have a clear view of the gossip mongrels a few steps behind him giving us their full attention, and he knows that I am looking at them “I can spare a few minutes if you think is urgent and can’t wait for our meeting tomorrow” 

“You will do me a great service; this discussion is in preparations for tomorrow’s meeting.” I know I am laying it thick but I was never good at being subtle, I smile again “Shall we?” as I point in the direction of the stairs to my office. Darn, now I can’t get my hot chocolate and I was so close to the cafeteria.

He nods and we part at his speed, which is to say very brisk and just a tad slower than jogging. I am not used to running the hallways anymore, my days as a healer in training and being at the bottom of the status quo doing the menial jobs are behind me, fortunately. On the other hand, back then I was in better shape. Now behind me is just my big butt result of all the sitting and eating all day. Let’s not forget the drinking tea part, after all, proper tea should always have milk and sugar. I am starting to pant and we have another set of stairs, Snape turns to look at me realizing I am trying to keep pace with him for appearances sake, but the gossipers are 2 floors below and now I can pant as a dog in summer. “Please, can you slow down? In case you didn’t noticed I am wearing clothes not appropriate for running” Here comes the puzzled look again. I kind of like it, it beats the angry one for sure.

“My apologies, I understood it was a matter of urgency” Cheeky Snape saving face, aren’t you? Well, this won’t do.

“Not having a heart attack trying to keep up with your speed superseded that urgency” Now I get the smirk, I like this Snape better, I can deal with you better, I don’t like hurt Snape. 

“Shall we or should I call for a healer to aid you with your heart palpitations?” Now we are on familiar levels of conversation, he teases me, I try to be witty, I’m content we can talk like we normally do.

“No need, I am a healer, Head of the department of research in St Mungo’s in case you forgot and my heart is doing okay, I was just short of breath, that’s all. Now that we are not running from a nonexistent fire I can breathe and walk at the same time” I get a “Humm” for all my troubles and we continue towards my office. A comfortable silence sets and we get there without any other incident. Oh, we are in my office and I really don’t have any urgent matter to talk to him. Wait, Mrs. Crandburger’s tin of cookies are on my coffee table and I remember the whole motivation to leave my sanctuary for hot cocoa. Bless Mrs. Crandburger’s maternal instincts and her delicious confections.

He stands in the middle of my office tense, turns around arms crossed and I get the professional Snape that only shows when he is uncomfortable and feeling on the spot “So, what is so urgent it couldn’t wait for our meeting tomorrow?”

“Well, you know I don’t like people on the hallway eavesdropping and I said that as an excuse to talk to you in private, actually is non work related I just wanted to invite you for some tea and to ask for your help uncovering a mystery” I proceed to the back of my office to prepare the offered tea giving Snape time to compose himself; I know acknowledging those people bring back their hurtful comment. “Please sit down” I said and I can hear the removal of his outer robes, I am glad he feels comfortable enough with me as to take a layer out and I hear him sitting on his preferred chair, -slightly taller, old brown leather and with wide armrests-, I realize tea is something we have been doing for years in our meetings, but today is not one of our normal meetings. Right, focus, make tea. I can hear him shuffling papers but I don’t turn, he is distracting himself, that is good.

I turn around with the tray of tea and I realize I was preparing myself for what I decided to do. I like Snape, he’s …I’ll like to call him a friend. He’s looking at Mrs. Crandburger’s tin of sinful cookies with curiosity and let’s face it, you are a dear friend to me because I am willing to share my most treasured cookies, so you better be appreciative darn it. I try to set everything on the coffee table amidst of the mess of scrolls and books I have disperse and he tries to organize my research safely from tea and crumbs. 

“Let’s have it Granger, why did you call me to your office” Well, the direct approach it is then.

“We know each other for a long time, and as professionals we have been working together for more than 3 years. We have a history together, we are in the same team, I am your friend and want to help.”

“So there is no mystery? Did you just lie to me?”

“Oh, no at all, I do have a mystery that I want you to help me with, …as well” He has the ability to make me flustered. But not this time mister, I have decided to help you and you will let me, like it or not. Right, lure him into a distraction “I see you noticed the tin of cookies, please, open it and try them. I’ve been attempting to figure it out the components and unsuccessfully trying to recreate the recipe for more than a year. You know my old patient Mrs. Crandburger? I know I don’t see patients anymore but she is one of my exceptions, she is alone and her condition requires a biweekly checkup and she is so sweet she reminds me of my grandmother and she bakes these, but Mrs. Crandburger’s wouldn’t give me the recipe, and you know she is up in years and as her healer I know how precarious is her health and she will be gone one of these days taking the secret with he…”

“Stop right there! Are you telling me Granger that you want my professional opinion to discover a …secret …recipe from some old grandma’s cookies?” He didn’t need to sound so nauseous while saying “secret”. He’ll see, I know he loves sweets and these ones are the best.

“Please, don’t judge before you try them” I pass him a cup of tea the way he likes it, no milk, 2 sugars.

“You need a vacation Granger, obsessing about cookies, that’s a new low”

“Oh shush, just try one and then we’ll talk” Disbelieve eyebrow makes an appearance, but he takes one and proceeds to sniff it. What a wondrous sight, to have that prominent nose having your undivided attention, to be absorbed and processed by such proboscis. He’s thinking, I can see he goes for the good one, eyes closed, face forward, cookie impossibly close to the nose and a big sniff. I hope he won’t choke on inhalation of a crumb, after all that is a big nose.

He opens his eyes “What do you have so far Granger? I know I look ridiculous butt in the air, hand between my legs to reach underneath the cushion, huh, I found it and I pass him the old paper with the list of ingredients …that I’m hiding it on my comfy chair is kind of embarrassing but my not so graceful maneuver serves its purpose and now he is amused, the smirk is back. Placing his tea on the table he reads the list and grabbing my muggle pen from the perilous pile of research he starts marking it; I want to feel like I’m back at school and he’s grading an assignment, but I can’t. Silly really, since I proof check most of his work, not the other way around.

“I must say, the presence of lard instead of butter was surprising but I don’t know why you waste my time with silly recipes, you listed all the ingredients that I can identify, just don’t ask me for quantities, that is beyond my patience”

“Well, here is the mystery, when you actually eat the cookie you will taste something towards the end that I cannot identify. Go ahead, its safe.” He looks at the list and seems to agree with me that its safe after sniffing one more time delicately takes a bite. I catch myself trying to chew with him as I can taste the little delicious morsel by proxy. I snap myself on time before he sees my fascination with his chewing habits and I take a cookie form the tin and proceed to investigate with him. “so, can you taste it?” I am like a puppy that has a new toy, eager and on the edge of my chair ready to pounce.

“Give me a minute, will you? I just took a bit…” sudden silence and I can see his puzzled face again. It’s fascinating the range of emotions that Snape can express with his eyebrows alone. But I know I got him, it’s the eluding flavor that I cannot uncover that has him puzzled, maybe this misguided invitation its working to my advantage, I get to help him and he gets to discover for me the secret ingredient.

He looks at me, takes another bite, chews, swallows. Close his eyes and it’s mesmerizing how much he can process by smell and taste. He drinks some tea, looks at the list again, looks at the tin of cookies. Now he smells the inside of the tin. 

“I thought of that possibility as well but there is nothing on the tin, I did check” I know my checks are flushed by the end of the sentence but he knows how much I want to know what is on those fabulous cookies. They are the culprits of the extra roundness on my hips after all, -one minute on the lips a lifetime on the hips- that is an absolute true for these cookies.

“Humm” he looks at me like I am the cookie that its hiding the secret ingredient, but I am hiding something alright. Better be honest, come on Hermione, be brave, he needs your help. Be helpful!

“Look, the ingredient is not that important, I want to talk with you about the rude and hurtful comment Crablishius the whore made about you” I did it, this is the moment when I know if we are friends or that I made a terrible assumption and he cuts me deep. The silence is tight, he looks down to his cup of tea and the frown is of epic proportions, but there is not anger, just hurt. “Please hear me out before you say anything. That cow is not important and what she or anybody else says is not why I want to talk to you. Please, I like to consider you a friend” I get a huff of disbelieve for my troubles. “Okay, a reluctant friend but like I said before we know each other for a very long time. I like you Severus and I would like to help, if you will let me.”

The mention of his first name is not new but we like to keep appearances, we have an unspoken understanding that at professional gatherings we are full title formal, in our private meetings with lots of discussions we are Snape and Granger and when on grief or drunk we are Severus and Hermione. He acknowledges my calling his name for he looks at me and his shoulders drop, his whole body melts to the chair and his posture is of defeat and sorrow.

“I am not a project that needs to be fixed Granger” He is defensive and this it’s actually better than I thought, at least I am in one piece and he is talking, that in Snape’s book is as big neon sign for “we are open for conversation”.

“No, you are not a project, you are my friend and I want the chance to present to you the theories I have. Just do me the courtesy of waiting until I am done before you tear me a new one, promise?” He smirks, that is a fantastic reaction, especially since the subject of my theories is him. A small nod is all the acknowledgment I need.

I refresh our teas and I need to boost my confidence so I take another cookie …dang, they are so good. He sees me chewing with delight and smirking he bends forward, shakes his head and grabs another cookie.

“I’ve been observing you Severus and I came to three conclusions about your habits and body.” I tried to impose my voice with all the professionalism I don’t feel at the moment. After all, these are going to be extremely difficult admissions. “First, after watching your eating habits I deduce that you are affected by -what is called in the muggle world- lactose intolerance. You are extremely careful of what you eat, sometimes you are noticeable hungry when the meal presented to you on gatherings contain milk products but you won’t touch it. The rare occasion that you do you will have the flatus potion that you will take immediately after eating and for the remaining of the day every hour.” By now he is red, I didn’t think he was capable of color but there you go, I embarrassed Severus Snape by talking about farts, his farts to be precise.

“Please Severus, I am not trying to humiliate you” but my words have the opposite reaction, if possible he is even redder and decided the contents of his cup of tea are the most fascinating thing in the room. “Look, I am talking to you as a healer, and farting -yes, let’s call it what it is- is a normal biological and necessary process of the metabolism. The only problem with people affected by lactose intolerance is that it can be a painful progression of bloating and cramps for just having a small piece of …cheese” Nothing, the absolute stillness and lack of reaction to my attempt to make him smile failed. Moving on.

“The second observation is about your hygiene. Your clothing is always impeccable, never a speck of food or potion ingredients. Your boots are always shining and your hands are always very clean. You are fastidious about keeping yours or anybody’s hands clean before coming to the lab. Also I know you either take a potion or use a strong charm since you smell like …nothing. There is no aroma from your body, not perfume or body odor at all, which is not normal. I was close enough to you on that December brewing marathon when we worked 37 hours in the lab, sweating and brewing for the pox epidemic. You did sweat, I saw you but when we were done I smelled so ripped I wouldn’t move my arms so I didn’t have to smell my armpits, but you? Nothing, no smell at all” Now I raised my eyebrow at him, I wanted his admission. But oh no, now he’s fascinated with Mrs. Crandburger’s tin that he grabbed in the middle of my speech. It’s okay, I will get you to look at me, …eventually. Come on Hermione, strong finale.

“So that takes me to the final conclusion that you take care of your person to the best of your abilities but for some reason I don’t know” I better be careful with my wording “you don’t actually bathe …often. The reason your hair looks …unkempt …is maybe part of the reason you use clothing that covers most of you like an armor and use all the time an odor blocker charm. Because you are protecting yourself for something or someone, I speculate some trauma maybe related with water, or with being naked or exposed, …or maybe sexual abuse” By the end my voice is almost a whisper. I know I have no right to open this can of worms, but he’s my friend and I want, no, I need to help him. He deserves better.

He takes a deep bread, let it out with a sense of resignation and with incredible speed his wand is out and pointing to the windows and door. He proceeds to set his own version of security for unwanted visitors and busybodies administrators. Now is my turn to huff at him “Really Severus? You know I have my wards set immediately after we walk in my office. They have been effective for 3 years.” My eyes search him and I see vulnerability, that is something I never thought I’ll see on him. Now my voice drops again to a gentler tone “I wouldn’t talk about this …about you, …I’ll guard your privacy with my life” I finished firmly and as I say it I know I am not exaggerating, I feel it in my heart, I will do anything to make this man happy. 

He gets up and starts pacing, which in itself it’s not new. When he’s agitated he paces …a lot. But the picture is somewhat worrisome since he is holding and almost violently passing from hand to hand Mrs. Crandburger’s tin and I can hear my poor cookies being destroyed inside. When did he closed the tin? Better question is, how do I take the tin out of his hands before all I’ll have left is crumbs? He must have sense my agitation for he stops, turns towards me and avoiding my eyes he takes another deep breath preparing to …preparing to nothing. He loses his nerve and starts the pacing and the anxious passing of the tin. So much for having some cookies left, oh well, maybe I can guilt him into helping me recreate the cookies in my kitchen, heck, I have been trying for 3 months now and I know I’m close, just missing the final ingredient. Silence, unnatural silence. Severus is now looking at me like I am the one distressed. Maybe I am, after all I won’t see Mrs. Crandburger again for another 2 weeks. It’s too long without my sugar fix and my hips are going to resent me. Look concerned Hermione, you can do it.

“Severus, you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t feel like sharing, but please know that there are solutions for your problems. For instance, the lactose intolerance issue, I can run some test on you and there is great medication and lactose free food items in the muggle supermarket.” This I can do, I get on my Healer giving a lecture mode and we switch. Now he’s the one sitting down and I get up to refill his tea with a hot fresh cup and trying to be casual I attempt to remove the tin from his hands, bless him he’s holding on for dear life but I prevail and take it from him replacing it with his tea. Now that I am standing I start pacing, but slowly -my life is slow, my walking is too, don’t judge me- and I leave the tin of crumbs on the coffee table.

“Granger, you don’t’ have to…” His voice is resigned and tired.

“Please hear me out” I interrupt him at the same time he talks, I know I sound pleading but we are too far in to back out now. “I have some food items and muggle medicine in my house that I bought for you thinking that maybe you will like to try them. There are options Severus, great medication, soy and almond products. They taste great too, I have tried them …you know, just to gather data and pass my professional opinion of course” Now I get an almost amused eyebrow. I have momentum, I better push through.

“If you get better nutrition you can afford to gain some weight and enjoy food without the constant fear of your body betraying you. I would like to take that stigma out of your life. Please let me help you” There, I said my piece. Now the other subject is his to bring up. He seems to ponder my words and I wait while making a cup of tea for me.

“Gran …Hermione, I know you bleeding heart will keep this conversation in confidence but …it’s difficult for me to talk …about ...” He drinks some tea. Looks at his cup, looks at the tin and reaches a conclusion. “You are a smart witch and you could make a good spy. Your powers of observation are for the most part correct. I only wonder why have you spend so much time observing me” It’s not a direct question but I feel obligated to answer.

“You are my friend, and I care about you. When you care about someone you can’t help but worry and…” 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to defend yourself. Let me talk while I still have the nerve. Do you still have the bottle of vodka in your secret drawer?” He’s up and searching for it. 

“Yes, same spot since last time”

“Never a more appropriate moment that now for liquid courage. Want some?”

“No thank you, it’s 8:30 in the morning, I’ll stick to tea …and crumbs” the last part is a soft whisper, but I hope he catches it. Better start working on that guilt if I want my cookies re-created.

He pours himself a glass of Platinka vodka, is a yearly gift from Alexei after I got her mother on the right track to recovery 5 years ago and he always remembers to send me a bottle at Christmas. I need to check on Mrs. Shushkevich by owl and send her a care package, her birthday is coming up and she really loves cauldron cakes. 

He sits glass in hand and purposely not looking at me. He leans forward, almost hunched. Drinks. Leans back and plays with the half full glass. Sits straight again and the whole chair calisthenics are making me nervous. I know I will be learning something about Severus Snape that nobody knows, something profound and maybe dark. Now I wish I would have said yes to the vodka. 

“As I said, you are correct on my digestive …challenges. And I will take your offer of testing and trying new foods and treatment under your supervision. I do like to eat but I am always controlling myself for …now obvious reasons” He drink a small sip. “I never had a name for it, -lactose intolerance- I never suspected I have a metabolic problem. I just knew some foods make me ill, some are safe, I just learned to live with it, never sought a solution.” Another small sip. “About your other observations you are partially correct as well, my clothing has a special repellent material as well as the boots. I used potions in which I imbibed the materials and that combined with a couple of charms make the most durable and spill proof clothing, …did you know that Filius is a genius when collaborating, a completely different wizard.” He pulls a tiny smile at the memory and how I wish I could have been there. And yes, I do know how brilliant and outlandish Filius can be when creating a new charm. 

He’s serious again and the happy memory is gone.

“About my lack …the absence of natural smell was dumb luck; when I was working as a spy I used the excuse of needing to hide my presence and a potion did the trick, I just never stopped using it.”

Now he’s up again and I know this is the difficult part. He is now behind me on my desk but I don’t turn, I know he needs to talk but doesn’t want to face me.

“Hermione, for you to understand …look, I just want you to not …fuck this is too hard.”

“Severus, just describe specific situations, events. Be an outside observer to the best of your abilities. Remember the sessions we did on trauma victims? Just imagine you are describing a case, a victim. That may help you get it out” I’m still looking at my tea, facing away from him, he needs to talk for the healing to start and he knows it. He’s very quiet and then I can hear him taking a deep breath. What he tells me next shake me to the core.

“I just ask you the same courtesy and let me talk without interruptions, please” I nod and I hope he’s looking at me for I don’t want to interrupt even now. He seems satisfied by my acknowledgment.

“As you know I am a single child from a muggle father and a witch. She married him despise her family objecting. Well, it wasn't love, the only reason was me. They had sex, she got pregnant, I was the mistake” I tense wanting to tell him that he is not a mistake but I hold it just in time.

“Yes, I know you don’t think so and I thank you for that …I still think you are a bit daft for liking me, but most people in my life didn’t share your feelings. As a baby I was always crying with colic’s and that just reinforced the hateful feelings that my parents got towards me, so much that my mother made herself sterile so there would never be another mistakes like me in her future. My mother tried to keep me quiet and it worked until he snapped her wand when I was 3, after that our life’s became an everyday shouting match. Mother will limit my food to a couple of bland items so I would not have pain and father just plain hated me, to him I was ugly, I was stupid, I was worthless. We were poor and when he got laid off the dinking increased and with it the violence.”

He moves and I know he’s refilling his glass. Dang, I feel I need one too. He is sitting back in his chair next to me and I don’t dare to move in case he stops talking. Right now I have so much anger against his parents, but what he says next moves it to a different level.

“I always used clothes that were hand me downs that I sometimes stole from other neighborhoods. The worst was the cold. We couldn’t afford heat and hot water was a commodity we never had. But I was a boy, and boys are naturally dirty as I wondered the streets most of the day looking for food or clothing. My …father …took particular pleasure in humiliating me, after all I was the reason why his life was such a misery. Some days he will stripe me naked, hit me with his belt until I couldn’t feel my skin anymore and drag me to the bathroom when he proceeded to keep me under the freezing water until I stopped crying while calling me all sort of names. The shower was not as bad as the barrel of rain water we kept on the back, he tried to drown me 3 times. I learned fast that him and water were a dangerous combination and I learned to hide …very well.”

By now I have tears in my eyes and I am trying to control the sobs with my breathing. I am glad the bastard fuck is dead or I will personally do all those things to him and choke him at the end. Severus looks at me and now he is just sad, not angry, not defensive, just plain my puppy died and Christmas canceled sad. I want to hug him and tell him all will be okay but there will be time for that. Now I need to be professional.

“Your clothing it’s a form of protection for being exposed, do you have some charm to stop other people from removing them?”

“Yes, only I can do it”

“I imagined as much; your clothing is kind of a legend for the first year’s healers. There is a rumor that when they got you here to recover after the final battle the healers in charge couldn’t take your clothes off and only after they contacted Poppy and she told them to use your own hands to unbutton your clothes they got your coat off …which I am sure it was a challenge to do while you were unconscious” Now I get a satisfied smirk and I am glad the water works are passed for now.

“A legend you say?”

“Yes, and is a question that always come up when doing the practicum for ‘unrobing the unconscious patient, ethics and practice’ class”

“Good to know I am of relevance”

“You mister are much more than that” He just looks at me and I know I need to take charge of the conversation now. Talking facts keeps the communication flowing. 

“Would you say Severus that getting naked and getting under water give you the same level of stress or they are separated issues?” He’s thinking with the same level of concentration that he had while smelling the cookies. I try again.

“Do you remove your clothing at night? Better yet describe your night and daytime routines in regards to your clothing and personal cleaning habits.” He crosses his arms and he is getting defensive.

“How about I give you possible scenarios and you nod yes if I am in the correct path” He thinks briefly about it and acknowledges this strategy with a small nod. I can work with that; I have done with less.

“Okay, first scenario, you get home after work and do …whatever potions masters do at home before is time to go to bed.” Not very impressed eyebrow is up “Well, we are not concerned with that aspect of your life at the moment. Don’t interrupt me” He huffs and I continue.

“You are getting ready for bed and you take of your boots” I am looking at him and a hesitant shrug is all his answer. “Okay, sometimes you take off your boots” Now he nods once firmly. “Which means you spend some…” he shakes no “half…” he shrugs “rarely…” he hesitantly nods “You rarely spend nights with your boots off. That also means you don’t remove your clothes to go to bed” Is not a question and he shrugs again. Now he looks at me and something changes, probably he doesn’t want me making scenarios after all.

“I don’t sleep in my bed, ever. I fall sleep on my couch or the chair. Sometimes in a cot at the lab, and I never take off my clothes at night” he is avoiding my face and I know he feels ashamed.

“How often do you bathe Severus?” His answer is so soft I can barely hear him.

“I don’t take showers ever but every two weeks I wash with a wet towel and astringent soap” Now he looks defiantly at me. This man runs hot and cold so fast I can’t keep up with his eyebrows. “I do take care of my skin before you say anything and I don’t have any fungal…”

“Stop it, I didn’t say nor I was thinking anything of the sort. I told you I know you take good care of yourself to the best of your abilities” That seems to be the correct thing to say, he seems mollified and now he just pouts, is a very manly pout, but is a pout nonetheless.

“Severus, now that we talked about the origins of the trauma we can use the technique of replacement to have them resolved. You are aware that with any changing process a replacement of a concept with a new one is the only form of learning. On the other hand, humans and animals have basic needs and when they are fulfilled all we have left is the desire for pleasure. We are going …I am going to help you replace the trauma and relearn with new sensations so you can enjoy, embrace and pamper in the most self-indulgent activities. Eating, bathing, being naked.” Maybe winking at him was too much but I can’t help it. I am excited about this, pampering the Potion Master, I may not survive it but what I way to go.

He looks at me doubtful and I don’t blame him, I could have just proposed marriage with the same results. “And how do you plan to create those self-indulging activities Granger? I won’t just get naked for you at your command.” I smile indulgently.

“Please correct me for assuming but you live in your old parents’ house? The same were all this events of you pass happened?”

“Yes, the same and no, I won’t be doing anything there…”

“Severus, you are correct. We can’t address the issues there. Actually you should think of getting rid of the place and moving. I can’t imagine the horrible ghost that haunt you there. We will do it in my place, I have an extra bedroom, a tub and a shower, lots of food for you try…” I put my best puppy eyes and I thing they work. He smirks and nods.

“And when do you plan to put this treatment in effect?”

“We can start today. Following the muggle advice ‘today is the first day of the rest of your life’ let’s make it a great day. Besides, you are helping me make those cookies, so it’s not all selfless act on my part. Get home, pack anything you think you may need, you are moving to the Granger house of indulgence for the next week… or longer. We’ll see how good of a patient you are” I smile in what I hope is an encouraging way. He's thinking and maybe is the lightness that comes after talking with someone about a deep dark secret that makes him feel more relaxed.

“How about work? We can’t go right now; we haven’t finished the report on…”

“Don’t give me excuses, you know nobody check on us. We are producing what they need, actually more than what they deserve and they don’t want to talk to us or actually see us. We can work from home. We’ll leave a sign at my office's door that we are in a meeting and that should do it. They know its impenetrable. We’ll show up in 2 days at the cafeteria just to give them a sign of life, 20 minutes will do and we’ll have another 2 days free. What do say, brilliant huh?”

“To think I had hopes for you but I see you haven’t changed your old ways of rule breaking.”

“Oh give me a break, you know I am a hard worker, responsible….” He has the gal to chuckle at my indignation. Oh, he’s teasing me, that is good. I smile, this time with genuine joy, Severus Snape is my friend and we are going to embark in a world of my favorite things, and I am going to make it memorable.

“I’ll talk to my group at the lab and ask the inept idiots to try not to ruin all the potions for the hospital and to inform them of the immediate urgent meetings we’ll have …I am sure they will have a party in my absence. I’ll go home and I’ll meet you here in one hour.”

“It’s a plan. See you then”

Severus leaves but at the door he stops, turns, looks at me and a gives me a small nod and his eyes are wishful, soft, almost innocent. He leaves and I feel a rush of giddiness that last just a few seconds. This is not about me; it’s about helping Severus overcome his traumas. Right, focus. I need a list of idea, maybe one hour is not long enough, slight panic here… No, calm down Hermione, you know what do and you will succeed. After all your life at home is a heaven for indulgence. Ahhh, if only I could enjoy sex there as well, that will be all I need. Who knows, maybe I can ask Severus to help me with that problem. What am I thinking, it’s about him and probably he doesn’t have sex anyways, that will required to take off your clothes and now that I know... I look at his empty tea cup and I know everything will be alright. I got you Severus and I am not going to let you suffer anymore.


	2. Granita anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final ingredient is discovered, the water fear is conquered and a new desert is created, but not necessarily in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe the wonderful J.K Rowling my deepest gratitude and recognition for his wonderful creative work. The world of Harry Potter she created is a playground in which I like to play, but all it's hers. I own nothing, and as someone said before, I"ll clean them up and return them to the shelf when I'm done.  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> For those who may be interested there its such a recipe of cookies made with lard, some venture as far as to use the rendering form pork roast and bacon. Search for "Rendered Fat Biscochitos Recipe"

“Here we are, let me give you the tour.” 

“Granger, I have been in your house before, you don’t need to give me any tour.”

“Right, well then let me show you your room. Don’t look so worried, and yes you will have a bed with sheets and all. For now I’ll need you to just to drop your bag, remember that for the treatment to be effective we won’t do anything you are not comfortable doing and the sleeping arrangements can be negotiable.”

He drops his bag after eyeing the bed with some uneasiness and I walk him out to the living room so he can forget about the bed. Like my office I have a couple of comfy chairs but also a large couch that I adore for watching movies.

“This is your parent’s house?” Small talk is safe; I can do small talk.

“Yes, back then I arranged to have it secured before I send them to Australia, and now that they are relocated and happy with the sunny weather they left it to me. I like it, its muggle and it suits me”

“It’s a quiet neighborhood, I see your garden is well kept, do you …garden?” I can see that small talk is not his forte.

“Not at all, gardening is something I don’t care for. I have a gardener that is been working for my parents for years. I didn’t see the need to replace his services, he is quiet, efficient and always takes care of the house so now he works for me. I’m hungry, let’s make some early lunch and we can start testing the food items that you can consume.” I head to the kitchen hopping he will follow. “Do you like gardening Severus?”

“Not particularly, I’ll do it if I have to but, no. I rather acquire what I need from the apothecary. I am not fond of getting my hands soiled with dirt or dung.”

“I understand the feeling of not wanting shit in your hands completely. I don’t miss my days as a healer in the spell damaged level…” I shudder just remembering and he grimaces in sympathy. Yes, better change the subject as we are heading for my little surprise. When we get to the kitchen to the back side it’s the door of shame.

“Severus, before I let you go in let me make sure you understand I do believe in you as much as I hope you believe in me. I want to also make a point that we are friends and I will be honest with you, always, even if that means exposing my own …issues, So I trust your confidence in what I am about to show you” I said all this while blocking the door of my pantry… well, calling it a pantry is like calling Voldemort a mischievous boy. Here goes nothing. I open the door, move to the side and both eyebrows are up, I made an impression but I got the feeling is not the right one.

“Hermione, you have …ermm …a lot of food. Witch, how big is this room?” he’s walking now inside and I will call it a small size supermarket. Yeah, I know I have a problem so I better explain before he starts thinking I lost it and I am as mental as Ron always alludes. I walk after him and catch up by the freezer section. He’s looking ill, I better hurry.

“To put it mildly I do have an issue with availability of food.” 

“Mildly is an understatement…explain” He keeps walking going now to the vegetables section. I follow him just in case he gets lost.

“You remember the year when we were camping looking for horcruxes? Well, of course you do. It was the only time in my life I can say I felt hunger, I mean stomach cramping agonizing pain hunger. Before that I never knew how it felt. I was so disappointed in me, I planned for the trip, I packed so much books, tent, clothes, medicine even some games for entertainment and I thought we’ll have enough food. Of course I didn’t realize the length of our trip and how hungry teenager boys can be specially on the move. Also did you know the stasis charms to keep food is not lasting? I found that the hard way… I developed some new charms and transfigurations for preservation of food here on my storage that combined with muggle methods can prolong food freshness…”

“Focus Granger!”

“Sorry, as I was saying we reached a point when we were hungry, very hungry. We hunted and a meager rabbit doesn’t go a long way, we stole some times food form muggle areas. So as you can see now, I need to have always plenty of food, that is my thing, food” I said while pointing to my whole curvaceous self. He looks at me with worry and I don’t like it. I am okay, aren’t I? He blinks twice and nods. 

“Looks like you are good on your promise of feeding me Granger, show me the muggle items you mentioned before.” He starts walking towards the tins section and I can hear the grumpiness in his voice “Soy? I am not convinced a bean can taste as good as cheese or milk…”

~~~~~

The test confirmed my diagnosis but the pills to treat lactose intolerance are not 100% effective as in muggles, maybe it’s his masculine metabolism or just his large intestine that is as stubborn as his owner and won’t surrender to medication without a fight. But the food test went really well. By the end of the trials I have a very full and satisfied Potion Master half asleep in my couch that literally looks like the cat who ate the cream. His future looks bright, we will collaborate to recreate the medication and tailor it to his metabolism, we have another paper coming up and a new treatment for the wizarding world, if Filius were here he will be doing his crazy dance. I sight softly in satisfaction. Today is been …wonderfully strange and its barely pass noon. Looking at him with a content and relaxed expression makes my heart do cartwheels of happiness, wait, it can be my stomach that is complaining for all the food I ingested. If I could only make him have that sated expression from other activities… now other body parts want to do gymnastics starting with my nipples pushing against my bra.

Speaking of, I better pounce while he is completely relaxed.

“Severus, now I would like to try something to address the undressing issue.” He tenses but doesn’t change position, just a tightening of muscles… and what muscles. He is lean but those thighs are just firm, not to mention his ass that looks like it needs some bites, licks and kisses. Focus Granger, treatment to do, get Snape naked. 

“Can I digest for a little while longer …in peace? You are going to give me diarrhea and we won’t know if it is the food or the stress”

“Ha bloody ha! We know that the food is safe and you won’t get diarrhea. But while we are on the subject, I will need to do a full physical check up on you tomorrow, you know that the extensive use of the flatus potion can give severe constipation side effects and you may have developed hemorrhoids -”

“Really Granger? Do we need to talk about you looking up my butt right now? I thought this was supposed to be a hedonistic and enjoyable treatment, and that subject is far opposite from pleasant.” 

“Well, you never know, pleasure can be found in many ways …and places” There, let him guessing. He doesn’t know it but in healing school I got the nickname of ‘niffler finger’s for a reason; small hands but with long fingers can be a great asset. He straights up a little and looks concerned.

“What is that you want to try now?”

“I think that getting you to undress slowly and getting use to the safe environment of the house is the right approach. I will give you 2 choices, first one is to have your feet and ankles exposed and I will give you a pedicure, or, I can wash your hair and that choice will require you to remove your coat and unbutton the top part of your dress shirt.” He swallows and I sense the panic starting to settle. “Personally I think your feet are the safest approach, you will be watching every step of the process and I can have your direct input if you have any triggering points at any given moment. Also it will allow you to continue your digestions sans diarrhea”

“Don’t be cheeky Granger…the first choice is fine but you are not painting my toenails”

“Of course not, although there is this new nail polish called ‘don’t pretzel my buttons’ that I think will complement your pasty complexion quite well.” Now the wink was perfectly timed as I got a nice smirk back.

“Let me transform everything, you want to stay on the chair or you want to move?” He shrugs, which is really good, he’s almost back to slouching, I take that as a vote of trust. I feel giddy with magic and I’ll admit I am trying to impress him since the Jacuzzi didn’t need the changing lights but I want to show off. It’s worth it for the small admiration in his eyes as his chair has the presence of a throne and I transfigure my coffee table in a small wide chair for me to sit, oh my, I am going to see his feet and I have such anticipation, like a new bride about to see the groom’s goods for the first time, …something is wrong with me. Speaking of dicks, his is now almost eye level, just so …far …away. Focus, pedicure, treatment, don’t think dick. I fill the Jacuzzi and start the bubbles but put a glass covering charm so he can rest his boots for easy removal.

“Let me bring the items I need and if you feel comfortable take off your boots, socks and unbutton the ankles of your pants …or if you prefer I can help you when I come back.” I leave with a casual step as if having Snape in my living room about to have a pedicure is the most normal thing in the world. On my way out I put some music and sway in a way I hope is seductive, after all I have the curves to prove it, the music is soft to soothe the beast …and I am not talking about Snape.

When I come back he’s back to looking dreadful but I changed into a very comfy satin cream color robe and I am barefoot to make him more at ease and it seems to distract him. “I must confess Severus that I do have a pedicure every 2 weeks. It’s one of my many indulgences.”

“I see, what color are you wearing, it’s that the pretzel one?” He asks while eyeing my toes but I see his eyes moving up taking in the whole outfit... or lack thereof. I have only my purple underwear set and my robe. I huff a chuckle.

“No, I know the color exist but I prefer metallic brilliant and crazy colors. It’s my private expression of fun. This one is called ‘pigment of my imagination’ it’s a shifting color, see?” I wiggle my toes and he gives me an amused smile. 

I place the items in their corresponding areas and sit. I am now facing strong legs, button up pants and sturdy boots. He’s resting his feet on top of the glass charm and I look up. He looks ready to flee and I smile. He keeps looking between his boots and my eyes back and forward and I raise my hands slowly to my lap and using a soft voice I ask him

“Do you want me to do it or you rather do it?” He is looking to the sides of the room, the window, the TV. “Severus, do you feel safe in this house? I mean, the security measurements we placed on the house, do you trust them to keeps us safe from intruders or danger?” He looks at me with tension and nods. “Well then, trust me that I just want to uncover your feet and I promise you will enjoy delicious warm water, bubbles, a massage and lots of pampering. Just your feet and ankles, ok?”

After some hesitation I can see how he’s trying to force himself to relax by breathing. Good boy, I decided to help by distracting him so I bend forward enough to let my robe gap at the chest and now my purple bra is showing. It’s a little number I got for my delusional plans of one-day bedding Severus and now it seems the investment is worth it. Its satin and it hugs all my curves in the right places. I am ample but I love my form, I am who I am and I am more than a brain, more than a body and looks like I am someone the Potion Master seems to be fascinated with if his open mouth breads and non-moving eyes on my breast are something to go by. I like his attention, it’s something I crave as much as chocolate. I stop caressing the buttons on the sides of his ankles.

“I will need your help with the charm Severus, I won’t be able to open the buttons until you cancel it” He rise his eyes to my face a little embarrassed and with resolve he waves his wand and murmurs a spell. Blue light color covers him whole and once again I am in awe for how beautiful magic can be. Once I touched him and start the unveiling is an easy task. I start unbuttoning each side of his pants, removing the boots is not as easy as I thought and he seems amused by my struggles but when I get to the socks there is concern in his face for the state of his feet. Now I am glad he uses the smell blocking potion for I am sure the smell will have me gagging right now, there is some build up in between those toes and oh my do we need some toe clipping pronto. I smile again and delicately start rolling his now loose pants up to the knees, he’s so worried about the state of his feet he doesn’t notices I’m getting more skin uncovered that I said. I place his feet in the warm water and I make sure to keep contact with as much surface of his skin as possible so I submerge my hands in the Jacuzzi to my elbows, I check his face and he’s curious, I feel a small wiggle of toes and he’s back to slouching. I am glad your highness approves, I repeat the same with the other foot and internally I am jumping with joy. 

The conversation now delves on work, it’s safe and boring so it keeps us distracted while I work on making this underfeed gorgeous hunk of a man have toes as clean and delicious as to suck them into orgasm …really I need to get laid soon. My lack of sexual life is driving me to diabetes.

In the middle of the discussion about the latest report on the shrinking solution and I’m filing those toes into submission, out of the blue he asks

“Why are you changed into a robe Granger, what are you planning?”

“Moi” I try in my best Mrs. Piggy voice to which he gives me an I’m going to spank you little girl look … or at least I wish that it’s what it means “Okay, I’ll tell you as we move forward with the treatment. Just trust me is an important part of the therapy.” He acknowledges my reply with a nod but very distrustful eyes.

When I am done I transform all the furniture to its original glory and I can see him fascinated with his feet. Probably he’s never seen his feet callous free and with short clean toenails. Now it’s the perfect time for the positive reinforcement.

“Your feet are quite sexy Severus and now they are soft and great looking as a model, a male model mind you. Did you enjoy it, it’s this something you will like to have done on a regular basis?” I’m not lying when I said they can serve for modeling, they are gorgeous feet with nice arches, long toes, just the perfect amount of hair. Now he’s holding his left foot like he’s never looked at it before, and maybe he never had.

“It was …tolerable” Playing hard to get I see.

“I am glad you approve. Now that I am sure your digestion is well underway, and since you feel more relaxed I would like to wash your hair” Without waiting for an answer I transform my chair into a hair salon washing station. Darn I am good, if only McGonagall could see me now. He’s nervous but we need to move along. By tonight I need to have him comfortable enough to be naked and primed for my hedonistic ways ...err his hedonistic… semantics. A few more incantations and I have nice fire on the fireplace to warm up the living room. Merlin knows what I’ll do if his nipples get erected just because he’s cold. Right, address the patient. Be professional Granger.

“Severus, have you ever had your hair washed? I mean like in a hair salon or barber.”

“No, never” Now his eyes are shifting from mi face to the chair back and forward. Let’s get him distracted again. I approach slowly until I am facing his tall frame, I need to look slightly up as I don’t have any heels to help my stature. I smile again and try to infuse my voice with as much seduction as I can, which let’s be real its zero, but I do make the effort anyways.

“Let me assure, if you liked your feet being pampered you will really …really …enjoy your hair being washed” I don’t wink this time, but I attempt to flutter my eyelashes as I seen done on movies, and it’s must be a failure when he looks confused at me and a little concerned.

“Got something in your eyes?” So much for seductive.

“No, all is well, I was trying to be all sexy but I failed …story of my life” I turn to get the water ready and warmed up.

“I wouldn’t say failed, it’s just not” I hear loud gulping “…you” 

Well, seems like my darling Severus is a breast man. I remain sideways to him making a show of checking the water temperature and adjusting it with my wand. Yes my dear check them out, all natural and made with extra pounds of ice-cream and cookies, they are big and I like them.

“You are right, who I am kidding, I am not sexy, just plain chubby Granger and I am okay with that. Now, back to you, would you like me to help you with your coat as I did with your boots? I think having me doing it is a good replacement of the triggering traumatic events, I will remove your coat slowly trying to make it ple …comfortable for you” Another gulp, and I’m getting thirsty but not for water. I walk in front of him and I move my hands slowly towards the wrist of his right hand, I raise it so we both can see it and start unbuttoning the sleeve. He looks at my hands and my face but now he’s just breathing fast and I am not sure its panic as much as excitement. I finished with the other side and now for the main dish, I lower mi hands to the lower button of his jacket and as I pop the first one off I smile “are we okay?” and he looks at me. He gives me a small smile and nods. Oh Severus, if you only knew how much I love your nods, every single one is a gift and I am treasuring them. Like unwrapping the most valuable gift I reach the top button and now very slowly I caress with my hands the planes of his open coat, just smoothing the material.

“It really is an amazing fabric, you will teach me how to use it in my robes, right? I always end up with part of my lunch splatter on my boobs, they have a magnet for sauces and grease, see, right here in these area.” The desired effect is achieved; he is now ogling my tits as I purposely directed his attention to my chest. The robe is gaping and most of the bra is showing but I never attempted to fix it. His cheeks are flushed and I know it’s not the fire in the room. Okay mister, my turn now to look.

I take my hands back to his chest and now I sneak my fingers to his shirt. He is trying to control his breathing and I am too.

“I will remove your coat now, okay?” I smile softly as I do it, it slides and now free of constrictions I catch the coat behind him, folding it carefully on the back of my couch. I return to the same place and my hands go slowly to his neck. I am tempted to cares his chest but I better tread carefully. 

“I need to lose the collar so you will be more comfortable and I can reach the back of your head.” By now he’s at ease with our proximity but its endearing how he acts like a shy boy, looking at my book shelve with pretended fascination. 3 buttons done and the contact is over, for now.

“Severus, you will sit down and I will place a towel on your neck, you will scoot back until your neck rest on the edge but I will momentary pin your hair up so it won’t get caught. Questions?” He seems to understand the mechanics well enough for he proceeds to sit and wait for me to do as I explained. There is some shuffling as his body is large, I extend the chair to fit him and lift the lower legs so he can relax in place. Now it’s the difficult part, to introduce the water. He’s looking at me with dread, I can see the effort to control his breathing.

“Severus, I will start running the water on your head very slowly, you noticed it’s a soft spray hose, but I would like to test the temperature on your hand, please move it back towards the bowl so you can feel it.” His concentration is to control his breathing but searching my eyes -even upside down- with determination he forcibly raised his right arm and presented it to me. I use as much skin contact as I can and his long sleeve cover half his hands so I start unbuttoning and folding it away, now free I make the water cascade softly through his fingers, maybe too softly as he doesn’t feel much and he asks me if it’s actually on. Magic is fantastic, I explain to him the temperature of the water is set to his body temperature. He seems satisfied with that, so now I take the time to dry his hand with a small towel and purposely I bend forward placing my ample bosom on the edge of his head while I make a production of moving his hand to him. He catches his breath and I smile again. Now he’s suspicious …and rightly so, that was no accident my dear Severus.

There are some particular situations in life that can give a person a deep, spine quivering pleasure; to me one of them is having someone wash your hair. I can see he’s enjoying the procedures, every time water runs through his scalp his eyes roll back and there is some involuntary shivering. This poor man is craving physical contact and I am quite happy to provide it, now I’m going to increase the eye rolling effect with some shampooing, …which I will have to do at least 3 times. Second shampoo in underway and I can see how much he’s liking it as he tries subtly to move both hands towards his groin. The aforementioned groin is stretching, sweet darling. Now is when I need to present the final crucial aspect of the treatment when his body is betraying him.

“Severus, you don’t mind if I get more comfortable do you? It’s getting hot here and I’m taking off my robe” by the end of the sentence I am on my bra and high cut knickers and back to washing like nothing it’s out of the ordinary and being almost naked in front of him is the most natural thing to do. He opens his eyes and I know he’s checking me out with nervousness, after all tits are tits even upside down and I have plenty of them. I know he likes the new lack of outfit since he is not suggesting dosing the fire. Than I am bending forward more towards his face probably helps as well. 

“Do you like the color purple Severus?”

“What are you doing Granger? I know you don’t need to get naked to wash my hair. What are you planning?”

“Pleasure, physical and emotional. Nothing is more pleasurable than sex. To create memorable moments for you to enjoy and pursue all kind of water activities I have a few scenarios that should provide you enough pleasure that you will embrace them. This one is an introduction by washing your hair, I can give you a little of breast action to get you engaged. It’s that okay with you? And before you object of being inappropriate let me make a point, I will be enjoying and getting pleasure from you …and I’ve been looking forward to it for a …long …long …time.” Final effect with lips licking and small pout, oh and push chest out. 

Nobody can’t say Severus Snape can’t be an opportunistic, I’m sure is part of surviving against terrible odds over and over again so he smirks and removes his hands so I can appreciate the effects I am having on him. Let’s just say that not only my hands are very wet right now by that move. 

“I’ll take that as yes.”

“By all means, you are the healer I’m the patient and I need help... help” he says softly in mimic of a yell.

I huff a laugh. I am almost done with the conditioner and needs to sit a little while so now it’s the time to move things forward. I rinse and dry my hands to remove my bra and briefly contemplate in doing so in a sexy way but then who needs sexy? Its overrated, and as Severus said it’s not me. Once the girls are free I hear him deep grunt… I gasp as he tries to sit but I stop him 

“No no no, you wait there, your hair it’s not done yet you need another 5 minutes and I have plans for you in that position.” His breathing is fast and he’s clenching and unclenching his hands, I widen the chair and now I climb slowly and ride him, I lightly sit on his thighs and his hands are still unclenching, as if asking permission. I’m moving higher towards his groin and he growls, now I’m worried. 

“Sorry, I’m too heavy?” He shoots his face up and looks at me with eyes so full of desire, he seem to notice my concern and he grabs me by the waist and squeezing me down to his groin he growls

“You are fucking – perfect”

No man has ever said that to me and Severus has the power to make me believe it. So I grind slowly in circle against his groin. He’s is hard, oh so hard and I am wet, he grunts and push against me. I am losing it; I think I can come just from rubbing against him. I have to get back into the plan. 

“Yeessss. Severus touch me, please” I grab his hands that are working my body into his personal crotch massager and I put them on my boobs. That seems to do the trick, he is looking at them in disbelieve. His hands are large, warm and the contrast of having one hand fully free and the other one half way buttoned on his shirt sleeve it’s a delicious combination. I lean forward to help him relax his head down and he grabs the girls more firmly. He’s weighting them, caressing, slowly pushing them together and apart, fingers are playing and moving towards my nipples. I can’t help it; I am moaning so much I can cover Myrtle’s vacation time. He pinches softly my nipples and I gasp, I am looking at him, our breathing is fast. He’s unsure suddenly, like we are moving too fast.

“Severus, sorry love but its time” I move forward and his hands cover my breast, I lean slowly and give him a kiss, soft, slow little nips in the lower lip and slowly move back. He closed his eyes and when I move away from his body and out of the chair is endearing his soft “nooo” and I smile at him. 

“I’m rinsing your hair. For the next part of the treatment we are going to the tub, the shower and the bed. In the tub you will have a chance just like the pedicure to feel your levels of comfort by immersing yourself in the water. I will be there with you …all the time. I want to give you a very good scrub. Then the shower will rinse us both. Did I mentioned I have a nice sit on my shower? It’s very practical, I can sit there while you stand, you know. Its adjustable also, it can get higher -or lower”. My almost technical description of the bathtub and shower seem to have the desired effect. He looks very interested. “All done, I’ll wrap de towel so it won’t drip. You can get up now.”

“Gra …Hermione, please tell me you are not playing with me. I don’t want a pity fuck or some stupid sense of duty and service. I don’t want you to do this as a part of a treatment. I want you -so much that it hurts.”

“Severus, I am standing almost naked on my very wet knickers because of you. I want to help you, yes, but I also wanted to get on your pants …permanently. I want you, I have wanted you for a long time but never had the courage to tell you. Now, I am certain the chance to use a tub and a shower can help you but also, it will be really fucking amazing. Do you trust me?”

“You can ask me to murder someone right now and I’ll do it for you” I grab his hand and start walking him towards the bathroom, his words have a deep effect on me, not the murdering part, but the intensity of his voice.

“Why thank you, I’ll keep that in mind for the next meeting of directors” I get a huff of laughter and I just love him more than ever. The easiness of the moment it’s something I want to bottle and save. We reach the bathroom and I turn. 

“Well my dear sir, you seem to have reached the last 3 phases of the Treatment and I need you to remove all clothing”. I said with a teasing voice. Softly I add “Do you want me to do it?”

Maybe I shouldn’t worry too much about his trauma, he didn’t move his eyes from my tits since I turned and seems to be totally entranced by them. Looks like he’s a breast man, oh yeah! 

“Pardon, what?”

“I said we need to get you out of your clothes, let me start the water” I turn and bend to get the water on the very large tub – okay, more like a small pool – filled up. When I turn around now his eyes were transfixed with my butt. Well, all its looking great for me, Severus seems to like what he sees.

“I love purple” he says fast when he noticed I saw him checking me out. “Actually any color in you looks…” he gives me a once-over “fantastic.”

“I’m glad you approve, as I have some negligees and lots of lingerie that I never used before and I would love your opinion on those as well. I’m hoping you will stay long enough for me to wear them all”.

“I will, as long as you have me” He turns his embarrassed eyes to the side and I grab his face.

“Then that will be, …for a very long, long time” I raise on tip toes to offer a sweet kiss but he has other plans as he grabs me with such force that I’m almost in the air and glued to his body in a deep and melting kiss, he’s thirsty and I am water. He’s moving his hand to my butt when I tried to grab his hair and the towel unfolds startling both of us. He struggles to get it out and looks for me but I used the interruption to move back a couple steps and smiling I remove my knickers never taking my eyes off him. He freezes mid step in disbelieve. 

“The water is ready and I need to know, do you need help undressing?” I said while dangling the purple knickers in my fingers. That seems to motivate him enough, as he is popping buttons at quite the speed. His eyes never leave my body, up and down the circuit goes and when he is finally in his underwear I drop the purple tease on top of his discarded clothes and step close to him. His erection is quite prominent now with more room to stand. I look at him in the eyes and slide my hands under the edge of his black shorts and towards the back, softly caressing his butt cheeks, my oh my they are firm. He tenses and gasp when I squeeze them and now he looks at me again, the fire is back. I push the shorts down, he steps out of them and I think is bad form to check his assets so I just grab his hand and walk him to the stairs on the tub. He surprises me by grabbing my right butt cheek softy but squeezing firmly. I gasp and laugh.

“Just returning the favor” He says without releasing it and with half a smile on his face. I can’t help but laugh harder. 

“Now who’s being cheeky” I said while looking at the offending hand.

“That will be always you Granger”

I smile and grab his face, when I turn our bodies get closer and I can feel his hard planes against my soft roundness. I don’t need to see his erection; I can feel it against my body hot and present “I’ll aim to always be cheeky just for you Snape” 

I give him a soft kiss and move back to the tub, I turn and step in slowly. He is following me and there is no hesitation. This is better than I hoped, there is no fear whatsoever in his step. We are both half way deep and I grab his hand to get him to the edge where it’s a seat. I want to bathe him slowly and learn his body. He gives a deep sight and I can see some tension going away. The water is perfectly warm and softly scented. I turn facing him 

“We have all the time we want and I’m planning to enjoy you, thoroughly”

“He caresses my cheek with a wet hand and move his thumb over my lower lip, wetting it as it goes, I gasp softly at the delicacy of the movement and kiss his thumb, then open slightly my mouth I bite softly the pad and he shudders, he moves his hand to the back of my head grabbing me for a kiss. This kiss was different, it was in the moment, we both feel our bodies soft surrounded by water and bubbles, warm and sensual. I finally get a hold of his now soft and clean hair and I can rub myself gratuitously against him. He seems to enjoy the rubbing as he’s gyrating with me in a dance of caresses and touch. Breathing becomes a necessity and we part reluctantly in need of oxygen. We are panting but we are so horny now that I decided we need to move the procedures fast. 

“Severus, let me wash you quick, so we can move to the shower. I have plans to get better acquainted with you lower body and the shower has a bench that will serve perfectly for that. Please?” I know I sound almost whining but he seems to realize the benefits of the plan as he grabs the sponge and passes it to me. 

“Where is the soap? I don’t see it”

“I put a special soap in the water, we just need the sponge”. To prove the veracity of my statement his hands go to my arms and rubs them up and down noticing the large quantity of suds by the friction, then slowly moves to my neck and down to my breast and oh fuck it feels so good, for a moment I forgot what I am supposed to be doing while his magic hands are caressing me. He is starting to go south when I get to it and start my own washing effectible distracting him. It’s the most pleasurable bath I’ve ever experienced. Washing someone you love while you have your lover’s hands on you caressing and teasing. I never though I got to refer Severus Snape as my lover… well technically not yet. First I need to finish the soaping to get to the rinsing and then to the sex.

To give the poor man credit he was lost in pleasure when I was soaping his dick and balls. “Only washing” I told him and the face of disappointment was almost endearing …almost. I made it fast and perfunctory as I needed him in good and almost blue balls state to tolerate the shower. I know that it’s potentially the most difficult situation for him. 

“Just you lower back and you are all done, please turn around” He seems reluctant, after all he was doing a great job of cleaning my tits and butt cheeks.

“The rinsing is going to be the best part love; I promise” That did the trick and he turns, I rub the sponge deep in his most intimate area and he seems to enjoy it. I rub a couple more times up and down and he’s leaning in with the motion. I am done and so ready for the rinse. I start walking towards the stairs.

“Careful now, it can be slippery. Just step on the rug and it will clean the soap from your feet”. I said while I climb out of the tub. He’s a very patient man, any other of baser instincts would have gone for the main event but he was okay with the caresses and soft touches. We are both covered in suds and I turn the shower into a water fall stream so it has 3 points from which water is cascading down, I transformed it so the sounds will be more soothing for what Severus associates with a shower. The space its large and I removed the glass door so now it’s an open space. He eyes the water and I can see concern in his face, he’s tensing and I am afraid this will trigger the trauma. I walk in with my back to the main waterfall and it starts to rinse me, I tilt my head back and raise my arms to my head. Bend one leg slightly and yesss, he is in the shower with me and rubbing by breasts again. But this time there are lips as well. Oh my, I won’t be able to control myself this time. I lower my arms and start caressing the water on his body, I want him suds free so I can suck him into my heart.

“Let me help you” I said panting, “I need ….uungh … I need your …please”

“What ….you need, please …witch… you are …” 

Our vocabulary it’s gone haywire understandably so. We can’t form full sentences, between the hands and lips and hard breathing. I am a firm believer that the throes of passion can drop the IQ of any individual only if its good sex, and this one is from Einstein to town idiot good. I managed to move him fully under the water and now he’s clean and soap free, I back up towards the bench, sit and move his body towards me with little encouragement. Never be said Severus Snape is not intelligent, now I have his dick to eye level. I softly kick his legs to be apart and I proceed to grab him with one hand. He is large and the head is an angry red, probably from all the teasing. I don’t think he will last long with all the foreplay but it’s okay, we have more things to explore yet. His balls are full and heavy, he has very coarse dark hair at the base of his cock and we’ll talk about the benefits of trimming …much later. I start rubbing up and down the shaft while my other hand goes south to grab softly his sac. I scoot forward a little more and open my legs just to have more contact with his legs. He grunts and looks at me expectantly. I look at his eyes and slowly come to the tip of his head and place the tip of my tongue on the slit grabbing the white drop of precum that was about to drip like his other friends. He growls “fuck, yesss” as he rolls his head back. Never before giving head is been such a turn on for me. Just one lick and I am light headed horny. I move in again and open my mouth, I wet my lips and make a seal around the head, small suction and tongue, and I hear a whimper, that does it for me. I look up and with a firm hold of the base I open my mouth fully and start taking as much of him as I can. He shoots an arm against the wall and leans forward, he can’t hold himself from the pleasure. I rub with my hand the base for what I can’t take in my mouth and I am rolling his testicles in my other hand, warm, so full of him. He’s muttering nonsense and my name as well, I pull out to lick his shaft and round and around the head and he looks at me with such desperation, I tell him “please don’t hold it, I want to see you come” and I go back to sucking like the most delicious Ice-cream I’ve never had. Maybe I can create a new flavor, Severus Semen Granita, ingredients exclusively harvest by hand… or mouth …or pussy. But that serves to get him over the edge. I am rubbing my legs together now I am so turned on, the sounds he makes are the music for the song of his orgasm

“yesss… fuck more ….yesss, uuuungh, I’m coming, …fuck yesss, yesss …. Arrrgggg…” 

I suck hard first and let him fill me but it’s too much and I open my mouth to let it drip as I keep massaging his balls and softly pump the last of his orgasm. He’s looking at me with wonder and satisfaction. He smiles and I lick the last drips of come from the tip of his cock and he hisses. His breathing is fast and he grabs me from the shoulders to stand me up, the movement puts me under the water and it’s so warm and nice that I tilt my head back towards it as I open my mouth to rinse the proof of what I just did to him. He pounces and moves us both out of the direct water and exhaling buries his head on my neck, he start kissing me and softly biting, licking and breathing me in. He’s holding me tight and I love the position of the embrace. He moves to my face and looking into my eyes intensely he says

“You are …magnificent. Thank you …for, well, for everything”

“You wonderful man, who said we are done yet. No thanks are needed, but how about some quid pro quo?” He has such a wicked smile that almost made come.

“By all means, you said the third phase was a bed, correct?”

“That is correct. Let’s get dry and I’ll show you my green negligee. I bought it thinking of you.”

“I hope you bought all of them thinking of me… I mean I don’t want to be presumptuous but in all the time we know each other you haven’t mentioned any lovers, so … what I’m trying to say is…”

“No Severus, its only you I have in mid for my lingerie fetish. See, I have been quite infatuated with you for a long time, I quite fancy the pants off you and my past lovers are ancient history and bad attempts. Nothing memorable about my past.”

“Good, and I’ll make sure your infatuation for me remains. I just can’t believe you will have any real interest in me.”

“Really Severus? After what just did and we are going to be doing for the next month you have doubts? Thant its unacceptable. I believe we are going to have to cash our vacation time from St. Mungo’s to work on convincing you …and in exchange you can convince me that I am as sexy as you say”.

“Month? I’m going to need to use your lab Granger, I’m going to make some stamina potion.”

“Severus, you are not that old…”

“Who said its going to be for me? You can barely get up 3 flight of stairs, but don’t worry, we are going to work out on your resistance. Now, where is that bed you mentioned” he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. 

“Hey, we need to dry first and what do you mean resistance? Who said I’m going to be out of breath before than you?” he summoned his wand and a couple flicks later we are dry and fluffy, literally my hair and his to a less extend are as fluffy as the cartoons character getting out of the dryer. That is one reason why you never use a drying spell that is dedicated to spills on people’s hair, it removes all humidity and moisture.

“Severus, what did you do?” I asked indignantly trying to wrestle my hair back down while I’m still being dragged around the house in search of my bed.

“I” he said while stopping in front of my bedroom door with satisfaction “am going to give you quid pro quo my dear.”

“But my hair” Now he looks at the anemone style of floating hair around my head and laughs, he actually has the gall to laugh loudly and I can’t help it, its contagious and delicious. We are laughing about our ridiculous hair, but the moment changes into something intimate when we run out of mirth, we are naked with ridiculous floating hair and we are about to make love. He holds my face he leans forward and touching his nose to mine softly says

“I admire your hair Hermione for it has presence like you, and I am enchanted by the softness and the sexiness of your body, you are hot as hell, I adore your mind. Hermione, I love you, fully and whole.” I feel a tear creeping in my eye for he has just made me his with his words. 

“I…” I softly sob “I love you too Severus” He kisses me and it’s a sweet kiss, a kiss full of love and tenderness.

“I know, and it’s such an incredible feeling to know someone will go to such extend just to wash my hair” and he laughs again and I swat him on the shoulder

“Ouch. Easy witch, or I won’t help you with the secret ingredient of those cookies you so much crave” He says rubbing his shoulder.

“I didn’t hit you that hard. Well, go laid down while I tried to fix my hair and put on my negligee …go!”

“I never thought your bossiness extended to the bedroom Granger” He said while smiling and laying on my bed as instructed. “I hope this negligee of yours doesn’t have nickers. They will be unnecessary for wat I have planned for you” he growls the last part.

Definitely knicker-less and I must say my bed never looked better that with a naked Severus Snape on top. I make quick work of getting my wand that I left in the living room, while summoning the green negligee and using a spell to temporarily braid my hair so it won’t be so out of control. After all I don’t want to suffocate him in his sleep. Thankfully I am trimmed quite well so not silly fluffiness down there. I check myself on the hallway mirror, time is of essence and I can hear him

“What’s taking so long? I don’t care what you wear anymore, if you don’t come here…” Well, that shut him up. I walk in and it seems that he likes it. Apparently he had enough time to recover and we won’t be needing the stamina potion as he is fully erect again and playing with himself. Now that it’s a sight I wish I’ll have quite often. Just …lovely.

“Missing me”

“You have no idea. Turn around …please.”

“I like you bossy too, how about if take turns?” I said while slowly turning in a small circle “I can make a chart and we can split the calendar” he laughs and using his free hand -the other one never stopped rubbing his cock – he beckons for me to approach. I do it slowly and when I’m right next to him he makes a circular motion with his finger so again I do a small circle. The negligee it’s one of my favorites, it has a satin edge on top and bottom but otherwise it’s sheer transparent, sage green the hugs my breast encasing them firmly but with a deep cut in front that continuous on the back, its sexy and shows my curves quite well. Soft and flowy he reaches a hand to touch the material at the bottom and sights.

“Soft, lovely but not as much as you” Please lay down, I have plans to get better acquainted with your lower body” He throws my own words back at me and I am okay with that. He’s is at edge of the bed and instead of going around I climb on top of him and rubbing briefly on him I roll over and I laid down after moving some pillows to be comfy and now he rolls over, looks at me and starts kissing me. Neck, collar bone, his hand finally let go of his dick and now is starting to trace my body. He’s mapping me, studying what make me sight or gasp. His kisses move up and searches my mouth. There is no hurry, his kisses are slow and sensual, we start a battle with our tongues, penetrating in a quest for the other’s flavor, heat and passion. If Severus Snape is a flavor he’s is orange and dark chocolate, sweet, soft and with a little bitterness at the end. I move my hands to his hair, is so soft now even though is still fluffy I am indulging in his sights and soft puffs of air when I caress his scalp. The kisses escalate and now they are more frantic, we can’t fill each other’s mouth enough, hold each other close enough. We reluctantly separate in need of oxygen. He moves to my neck again and now I’m rubbing against his leg, when did he pushed it between mine I don’t recall but it gives me a small reprieve for what I am feeling, and need, I want something. I am going to explode if I don’t come soon. I have the equivalent of blue balls now, maybe blue ovaries?

“Hermione, I need to eat you now, I promise more finesse next time, I just …unnghhh, I can’t fucking wait anymore”

“Yes, please, do it, yesss, yesss…” He moves so fast I barely register him rearranging down the bed and lifts my negligee and I can feel his mouth on me. He promised no finesse and I am loving it. Never before I understood the sentence eating pussy until now. His mouth is holding as much of me as he can fit, there is some noises that I can only compare to feasting, there is licking and slurping and the humming, as he is enjoying the flavor of what I am sure is a large amount of lubrication. He’s got a hold of my very erect clitoris and now his wonderful fingers join the feast, he penetrates 2 fingers and I scream, “that’s it, fuck me, yesss ….more ….yesss” He is licking my clitoris round and round at great speed and his fingers are doing wonderful things inside me, teasing me on the in and out rocking motion. I am so far gone that I won’t last. I grab his head and start softly grinding on him and he seems to like it for he growls and increases the effort, now I am screaming non sense and I find his name like a blessing for the best oral sex I have ever received in my life

“yessss, yess… fuck yeesssss Seev …erussss” His name is chocked out as I convulse with the last of my orgasm. I think he wipes his face on the bedding and moves up, I am not fully cognizant and he gently kisses me down to earth, I can taste myself on his lips and I am a puddle of satisfied witch, but he’s just starting. He slowly turns me around and form behind he raises my leg and slowly start easing his cock in between my legs. He’s not penetrating, just rubbing and I see that the full length mirror gives us a perfect view of this position, darn that is sexy. He’s looking between my face, my slowly bouncing tits and his dick pocking in and out of my center, while softly rubbing my clitoris. I can’t take much more of the teasing and I roll full on my stomach and look at him, he’s startled

“Severus, I want you, I need a fuck, a good deep fuck. On your back and scoot higher” He complies promptly and I proceed to mount him, now it’s the perfect chance for him to play with my tits as much as I know he loves them so I put another pillow behind his back and the feel of his mouth is incredible, he’s gently sucking my nipples and alternating between licking, kissing and flickering them with his tongue, His mouth transforms me, just being in my mouth, my pussy, my neck, my tits, it’s just amazing. He is making my nipples sing and I am rubbing against his very erect cock. I reach down and I grab him. He pops my tit out to growls and grabs my waist to help. He looks down at where we will be jointed and I raise slowly, enjoying the anticipation. I am so wet that lubrication won’t be a problem and slowly I present the tip to my entrance. There is a perfect indentation where it rests, I hiss and slowly sink down just the head. He’s big, thicker that my sad previous experiences. I better take my time… no point in tearing anything, its anatomically possible I reassure myself, just take some time to make the tissue elastic to accommodate. And the times at work some assholes called him a dick, well I can attest he’s the real deal, he’s all delicious dick. Mmmm… there is a wonderful burn as I tried to move further down. He’s still concentrating on our point of union and his hissing and panting are a big turn on for me. He’s moving back to grab my breast and letting me take charge. Like I said before, smart, smart man.

“Suck me please Severus, play with my tits”

“Fuck, you are so hot …I want ….yesss… mmmmm ….so fucking …..beautiful…”

I ease some more and now he’s half way in. I experimentally squeeze and he gives a growl with a scream. I think its pleasurable, he shudders, yes, its pleasurable.

“…so …tight”

“…so big” I ease some more and now the burning is more of an ache. I have to get more of him on me. All of him, I ease down more with a bouncing motion, he grabs my tits firmly as in need of anchoring, and I try for the gold, I ease further down, I bottom it and we both scream our pleasure, now I have to have it, I grab his head and start kissing him with passion, I want to engulf him inside me and always keep him there. The position is not very comfortable for kissing but we give up in exchange to feel more of the buildup, we need more friction, more depth. He bends his knees and is using his feet to get more power and starts pounding in me, he grabs my waist and holds me on the down stroke and I am screaming a litany of pleasure

“ahh, ahhh, ahhhh…” He’s entranced by the sounds, he is looking at my tits bouncing violently and my face, is red and sweating, this is a work out I want to do the rest of my life. I grab my nipples and squeeze then to get more stimuli, he seems to understand and one hand sneaks in between our bodies in search for my clitoris and he starts rubbing circles and I am so close, so close

“fuck yess, Severus… yess… more …I’m coming, I’m coming, yesss… yess….yessssssss….” 

“off fuck, Hermione …. You are so hot … yesss…right there? …yessss, I’ll give you more… I’ll give you all …fuck… no yet… no yet ….I’m com…ing... uughhhhh”

I never knew vocal sex was so hot, maybe because never before I got this earth shattering orgasms and Severus doesn’t seem to mind. I’m splayed on top of him and we are trying to recover our breath. 

“That was… amazing”. He smiles quite smugly and I can’t help but laugh. 

“Just imagine what it will be like when you use the finesse you promised me” Now he laughs with me. 

“If you plan is to kill me with sex I am absolutely in favor, but just to be fair you should know I am pretty adept at surviving deadly situations.”

I kiss him with all the love I feel for this man and all the passion I harbor and all the hope that I have for our future. I look at each other and smiling I said

“and for that I am so very grateful. You will better be in my life for as long as you live Severus Snape”

“Maybe longer if I have any say”

“I’ll drink to that” I move to his side and we laid down to sleep, he’s a cuddler and I can see how much starved for contact he is. I hold his hand in mine and scoot back to snuggle deeply in him. I said

“Love, your wand is closer, can you do a cleaning spell on us and cover us with the blanket? … please?”

“Anything for you love, but it means I have to move away from you for 2 seconds, do I have to?” I turn my head to face him

“as adorable as that statement is, yes, you have too” After a nap we a resuming other positions and I want to start …a fresh” I wiggle my eyebrows for effect and he is summoning his wand and getting us clean and covered in 5 seconds flat. Impressive. What a man or wizard will do with right the motivation. I give him a quick kiss for his effort and turn again. I hate to admit it but it sounds like I’m going to need the stamina potion after all. I can feel him stirring behind me and I thought that man needed more time to recover. Oh well, I’ll be working out those stairs in no time.

~~~~~~ 

SHORT EPILOGUE

Severus Snape in silk pajamas is delicious, spray out in my bed with just those silver pants – now that I think about it he never managed to sleep in his originally assigned room, – after 3 months of living here with me he’s gained weight, color and he loves to take baths where I wash his hairs and he washes mine, he really likes showers where the bench is being tested in many different positions and levels that we know there is still more possibilities. He gives the best foot massages and pedicures, and he laughs even when I threat him to never let him paint my toenails again since his color taste is atrocious; all lies of course, he can make a toddler’s masterpiece with them and I will love them.  
But now that my stamina is up to great level and he’s needing some of the potion to keep up with me but I must wake up my hunk of a wizard for different and less wicked plans. He promised me to find the final ingredient of the cookies. For a while I forgot the hunt of the missing ingredient in exchange of sex… but it’s been such a great exchange, my oh my have we learned each other’s kinks.

“Love, rise and shine, coffee is ready” I said while planting a kiss on his chest. He seems to think is an invitation for sucking him awake. No no no, motivation is everything. He hummss and grabs my hair gently, trying to move me lower. I bite playfully his nipple evading the maneuver and he hiss. 

“Come on, work first, play time latter”.

“You are a horrible tease, do you know that” His voice has the gruffness of sleep and I laugh and leave the room before I change my mind and jump him on bed.

Finally, in the kitchen, 2 coffees latter - each - and a delicious breakfast we have a disarray of papers in 2 counter tops and we are analyzing the most probable list.

“We agreed that is something infused into some of the original ingredients, as there is no presence of any new element and the flavor manifest only at the end.”

“Correct. Now based on that conclusion the most likely medium will be fat, hence the lard. I am guessing Mrs. Crandburger’s is using lard that has something added and removed to it…”

“Love, what about is she using the lard of something she cooked before… say like pork roast with some herbs, she can be using the rendering fat for lard …”

“Rosemary, that’s what she uses …oh Severus, you are a genius! I knew you will figure it out!” I said while jumping on the poor man, he barely gets a hold of the back of the counter where he’s leaning and I am kissing his face all over in excitement.

“I love you… you crazy witch. All of this for some cookies” He said pointing at the papers

“You love those cookies; you always polish most of them when I get a new batch. Now, we need to cook some pork roast in rosemary, I know I have the recipe somewhere.”

“I’ll help, after all I want to see if this discovery is the answer to you quest” I look back at him and suddenly I have a different craving

“mmm, roast takes many hours to be done, right?”

“yesss…”

“I think I am hungry …now” he grabs me by the hand and practically drags me back to bed, I’m laughing at his eagerness and I know the cookies, the roast and the whole world can wait, I have a better desert to eat, Snape Granita …yummm

“Love, you remember the examination you did on me for hemorrhoids, Healer niffle fingers?’

“I do remember, you want me to give you another check, up? just for the record everything is in perfect, smooth working order. And you have a very nice prostate gland by the way” I wink, he smiles.

“Well, actually I am the one who would like to use your technique… on you. Are you interested in teaching me?” He says while waiving those delicious fingers. Of course I am interested my delicious wizard.

“Only if we try it on the tub, with the special oil bath… I like to be all …slippery for you” I get a growl and I’m being dragged form the room to the bath. Like I said, it’s all about motivation.

The End ~~


End file.
